pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Rifle (PG3D)
|type = Primary |lethality = |Level required = 1 |attribute = |grade = |released = 2.0.0 |theme = Military Themed |number = 9 }} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Combat Rifle (PGW). The Combat Rifle is a Primary weapon introduced in the early updates. Description It is a military-themed assault rifle that shoots bullets like any other machine gun. It deals good damage, has a great rate of fire, decent capacity, and good mobility. It is currently 10-12 shots maxed out. Appearance This weapon is based on the real-life M16A3 with an added scope resembling an ACOG scope and with an under-barrel bayonet. The color is also a snow camouflage, with a tint of blue. Combat The rifle shoots 35 regular bullets at a high fire rate with instant bullet travel time. The accuracy slightly decreases when spraying and praying. It has a 4x scope attached to this weapon to allow longer ranged battles. It also has a bayonet attached to it, but it serves no melee function. When reloading, the magazine is taken out and is replaced by a spare one. It has no delay mechanics. Strategy Tips *This weapon has relatively low mobility compared to other upgraded weapons, which makes dodging more difficult, so it is best used with equipment that boosts mobility to enhance dodging ability. *Land headshots or/and target weakened opponents for better ammunition conserving. *If at close range, spray its bullets. Charge at opponents while firing continuously to maximize effectiveness. **However, take note that this weapon has considerably high recoil. *The high spread of full auto can help when attacking groups of enemies or mobile opponents. Be sure to use it when the situation calls for it. *Upgrade this rifle to fool your opponents, believing that you are using outdated weapon. *This weapon becomes inaccurate when fired continuously, which makes firing in bursts effective at range. **Use the scope to take out players far away, as the scope reduces recoil and increases accuracy. Counters *Flanking the user is a good option. Due to the all-around nature of this weapon, the element of surprise is a benefit, however, don't try to melee the user, as this weapon's fast fire rate can shred you in seconds. *Attack these users at mid-range, where the user is weakest. Be sure to keep a distance and strafe to avoid this weapon's high rate of fire while trading fire. *Pickoff its users from long ranges. However, they can shoot back using the scope, so take cover once they notice you and the bullet spread is very high so it can be hard to get a sufficient amount of hits on them. *If all else fails, ambushing the user is always a good option. *Take cover when someone uses this weapon on you. Recommended Maps *Heaven Garden *Pool Party Equipment Setups Bring an accurate weapon due to its rather high spread. * This is a good starter weapon since it offers a decent amount of versatility. Bring an area damage weapon for medium, such as the Bass Cannon (for tight spaces) combat. A Backup if you run out of ammo, such as the Photon Pistol, a fast melee for increased mobility (such as the Katana), and any good sniper for long ranges. Changelog ;Early version This rifle was released in the early versions of the game, however, it was taken out for unknown reasons. ;5.0.0 This weapon was returned with two upgrades. It was one of the few weapons that changes its model as it upgrades. ;6.0.0 In the update in which Flag Capture was released, it was called the Rambo's Rifle. ;??? Even though it is blue in the Armory, it shows up as black in-game. This was fixed in an update. ;10.6.0 The weapon got a slight re-design. ;12.5.0 It was removed from the Lucky Chest. ;16.4.0 It is 10-12 shots maxed out. Trivia * This weapon is based on the M16A3 Assault Rifle. * This is one of four weapons to also feature a blade on it, the others being Mech Heavy Rifle, Warmaster, and Wyvern. * The Combat Knife is attached to the front of the weapon as a bayonet. However, it has no function in battle. * This was one of the very first weapons in the game that you were able to buy when Pixel Gun was in its "Survival Mode" stages. This and four more weapons including the Desert Eagle and the Knight Sword were available in the shop before Coins existed. * This was one of the more popular weapons in Pixel Gun 3D. ** It even appears in the "Go battle" logo and as the weapon logo on the old design of the Lucky Chest. Gallery File:Screenshot 2015-08-01-17-35-04.png|The old Combat Rifle in use. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Scoped Category:Automatic Category:Content in Both Games Category:Rare